


Remembrance

by Darkwood_Princess



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Memory Magic, baker!jacob makes me smile, jacob in general makes me smile, regaining lost memories, the creatures are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwood_Princess/pseuds/Darkwood_Princess
Summary: Jacob Kowalski is many things. Not a one of them is stupid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I saw Fantastic Beasts on Saturday and I absolutely loved it. For those reading my other stories, I apologize for the delay. Being a first year med student takes a lot out of you.

Jacob Kowalski was many things.

Easy going, imaginative, and kind. A good baker, a wonderful friend.

He was not, for the record, absolutely daft.

And yet, as he stood in the rain, mere feet from the shelter of a subway entrance, Jacob could only wonder if maybe, just maybe, he was losing his marbles because _he couldn’t remember how he got there._  

For a moment, the briefest of instances he felt something like regret curl around his heart, but of course that was silly. The only thing to regret in his life was that he was still working at the canning factory instead of bringing joy to others through his baking.

Sending up a silent prayer to his guardian angel that he wouldn’t get sick from the stupidity of standing in the rain for no reason in a part of town that he really didn’t remember travelling to, Jacob made his way back to his dingy apartment, hoping that maybe somehow he’d still end up with the bakery he wanted so desperately.

After all, stranger things had happened in the world right? If the Carnegies and Rockefellers of the world could start with nothing and make it to the top, then why couldn’t he?

His resolution to keep trying was sorely tested by the gray light of morning, ushering him into work with nothing but his own spirit to keep him going. 

And then a man bumped into him, leaving him a case of strange silver eggs and Jacob’s world seemed to tilt on its axis.

He had the strongest sense of déjà vu, as if he’d done this before, played this bit out to its inevitable conclusion. When he’d opened the mysterious suitcase he’d expected, for a reason he couldn’t quite define, the rush of escaping air, the brush of something hurried, confusion, and no small amount of fear.

What he’d gotten was a mysterious note from a benefactor he didn’t know from Adam and a case of what he assumed had to be egg shaped statues given they were lined with silver.

Never let it be said that Jacob Kowalski looked a gift horse in the mouth. Silver made for a perfect collateral.

And so for the amount of time it took to set up his bakery, Jacob put the strange feelings out of his mind. After all it didn’t do to dwell on déjà vu or baseless regret.

(If he could only stop dreaming about a kiss in the rain with a beautiful woman he’d never met, a bedroom in a house he’d never seen, a man with a crooked smile and another woman with dark, intense eyes, Jacob would feel perfectly normal)

But then came the creations.

He’d only set out to bake a batch of his grandmother’s famous pastries. Instead he’d gotten a cute little guy who looked like a cross between a platypus and a duck, his hands forming the shape almost of their own volition. Chucking it up to his ever present creativity, Jacob just shrugged it off.

It was harder to shrug off when more and more creatures graced his shop, his customers loving them just as much as his regular ware, some even coming because their friends had mentioned the fantastic beasts on display.

Some of them asked what he called them, his creations, and Jacob had merely laughed and asked the customers to name them, for he had no idea.

His dreams supplied nonsense words for them, words like _niffler_ and _demiguise_ and _erumpent._ But that was ridiculous, how well could he sell something named Niffler? Well at least erumpent sounded somewhat like crumpet.

The words slowly became attached to the pastries.

And through it all Jacob continued with his life, perfectly content except for the smallest, tiniest nagging feeling that something was off. It was a hole he couldn’t place, a vague feeling that while his life was beautiful right now, it could be even more magnificent if that hole were filled.

When the woman walked through the door, her red gold hair illuminated by the sunshine, Jacob felt his heart stutter and his mind whirl. A sharp pang seared through his neck, a pang of remembrance, and the face of the woman in his dreams suddenly had a name. 

She stared at him with anticipation and Jacob couldn’t help the broad smile that spread across his face, every last missing memory slotting into place, his world finally righted.

“Queenie.”

 All was well.


End file.
